


The Morning After

by brownbot5k



Series: Pretty Girls with Good Manners [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Morning After, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownbot5k/pseuds/brownbot5k
Summary: Bob might be a foot shorter than her, but when he holds her, she feels small in the best way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Pretty Girls with Good Manners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005243
Kudos: 6





	The Morning After

Grey doesn’t expect Bob to have sex with her, even after he puts a hand on her thigh and asks if she’s interested. She says yes, of course, because she’s wanted Bob for months, but she figures he’ll realize what he’s gotten into and change his mind.

He doesn’t.

She ends up flat on her back on the sofa bed with Bob’s thigh between her legs and his hand down her pants, hard against her hip in a way that reminds her of that wrestling match all those years ago. Only this is on purpose with someone she likes, someone she trusts, someone she can touch.

And when she comes, surprised despite herself, Bob watches with an intent, hungry look and purrs, “good girl.”

When she wakes up the next morning, Bob’s shirt buttons are imprinted on her cheek. Except for his glasses, he’s still fully dressed in his work clothes, rumpled, with five o’clock shadow and his hair slipping into his face. He’s all softness, his mouth, his curves, his hands—

Bob’s hands.

Pulling away and rolling over hurts, but Bob doesn’t stir, and Grey doesn’t want to have to wake him. It’s before dawn, and the painkillers and water bottle are within arm’s reach of the sofa bed; she can manage. Getting the pill with her bandaged hand is awkward, but she manages, washing it down with the squeeze bottle.

There. Now what?

Grey has no idea what the etiquette is for this situation, and doubts she could follow it even if she did. Making Bob breakfast is out. Ditto coffee. Bob was straightforward and shameless… but he was also honest about this being a one-night thing. What’s Grey allowed to do?

Bob doesn’t open his eyes, but he makes a groggy sound and starts searching with his hands. He settles when she snuggles back under his arm, and even if he’s a foot shorter than her, when he holds her like this, she feels small in the best way. Then the pills take her under again.

The next time she wakes, it’s because Bob is getting up. He’s trying to be quiet and careful, but the sofa bed is flimsy and squeaky, and there’s no leaving it subtly. The sun’s high. Grey can’t remember the last time she slept so late.

“Shit, sorry,” Bob says when he sees she’s awake. He plucks his glasses off the coffee table, expression uncertain. “So… how do you feel?”

He means the injuries, but Grey grins. How can she not?

Bob chuckles and his hesitancy disappears. “Well, good morning to you too, boss. You up for that thing with the box of plastic wrap I mentioned?”

She isn’t—having sex in this condition was a bad idea, however worthwhile—but she tugs him down to kiss and he lets her, seems to understand that the painkillers aren’t miracle workers.

Even like this, he kisses her like she’s beautiful. Grey’s been falling for Bob for months, but that’s when she knows she’s in love.


End file.
